An Affair to Remember
by Ankomaru
Summary: Hinata develops an attraction for her older sister's boyfriend. Something that he,undeniably, seems to reciprocate. AnkoKakaHina. Eventual KakaHina and OroAnko. Rated M for upcoming lemons.


**A/N : FYI, this is AU. Dedicated to authoress Hinata6. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All these character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, the lame plot in MINE.**

To say Hinata was excited was an understatement. Anko, her sister older than her by 8 years was coming home after being away in America for 2 long months for vacation. Oh yes, Hinata was excited, but not just for that.

Anko was bringing home a _man._

For Anko, just even glancing at one was a miracle in itself. Her older sister had never went out for a relationship since two years ago, when her then boyfriend, Orochimaru, had dumped her for fame, saying he needed a moreover better and successful woman to help his image. Needless to say after that, Anko would do nothing but lie around and eat extra large tubs of the most fattening ice creams and fanciest chocolates. Even now, Hinata wasn't sure her older sister was completely over the fellow. But for this act to happen, it surely meant she was over him, or _trying_ to, wasn't it?

And by God, Hinata was going to stand by her sister and support this new relationship of hers in any way she can!

Sighing happily, Hinata looked at the clock and her eyes widened. Hopping out of her bed from her long nap she rushedly grabbed her cell phone and a towel, dialing her best friend, Ino's number as she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Shivering in the cool spring night, Hinata glanced at her watch. It read 8:34.

Where the hell were they? Did they get lost? If Hinata waited any longer, their reservations would be lost!

'_Not to mention my legs would freeze up.'_ Hinata though miserably as she subbed her curvaceous and very exposed legs together. Ino had insisted she wear a short, tight, strapless black dress with high heels to accentuate her long legs. If people would even notice them, since the damned dress was low cut and revealed the majority of her large bosom, it was _already_ enough to grab every pair of male eyeballs as they passed. Why did she even wear this? It's not like she was meeting someone for _her._ She was meeting her sister, whom she hadn't seen in the longest time, _and _meeting the mystery guy that she had brought along.

And now she was going to meet them looking like the shyest slut alive.

Not to mention, this was going to be a _first impression._ Hinata groaned at the realization.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked at her watch – 8: 47. 47 minutes late. She turned around and put on a smile, though she felt like her cheeks were twitching. She was waiting in the _cold_ for nearly an hour

"Anko-onee-chan!" Hinata could barely contain herself as she found herself in her elder's protective embrace once again, her warm comforting aura made Hinata's heart beat frantically.

"_**Whoa**_! Hinata, did your breast grow even _bigger?"_

Hinata instantly let go of her sister and tried to pull her strapless dress up in an attempt to hide her assets, only to squeak when she felt the breeze on her legs reach higher. Blushing, Hinata stopped the attempts and dropped her head low, her dark blue hair acting as a curtain around her face. Chuckling softly, Anko ruffled her sister's hair affectionately.

"Sorry I'm late-" Anko started but was cut off as Hinata hugged her yet again.

"I really missed you…" Despite it being the silliest thing to cry about, it didn't stop big, fat tears to roll down Hinata's lightly powdered cheeks. Though taken aback, Anko's gaze on her little sister softened and she opened her mouth to say something to her.

"Geez Anko, you made_ another_ one cry? What'd you do this time?" Hinata's head snapped up from where it was lying on Anko's shoulder and Anko turned around with a small scowl on her face, obviously the voice was familiar to her, since she chose to acknowledge it.

Walking towards them, was a handsome man with spiked silver hair, to illusion of it being blown by the wind. There was a scar, like a gash, on his left eye and Hinata felt her breath hitch; nobody knew, but scars were a major turn-on for her. He didn't even seem to be looking in their direction, a small orange book was being held in his hand, his eyes glued to the page he was currently on.

"Hey, you're late again." Anko's eyes softened slightly.

'_Late-er.' _ Hinata corrected in her head.

"Sorry, sorry." The man put his book in his pocket and offered a goofy, but welcoming grin to the both of them.

"He's even more handsome when he smiles…" Hinata thought as a light blush tinted her delicate cheeks.

She found herself in the sudden center of attention of both parties. Anko looked surprised at first, then cackled loudly.

"He is, isn't he?" She grinned from ear to ear. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Did…did I just say that out loud?" Hinata's eyes widened as Anko's grin expanded. Hinata felt her cheeks go hot and knew she was blushing heavily, while the silver haired man cast her a curious look as he slipped his arm around Anko's shoulders.

"Oh, Hinata, this is my boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake." Anko smiled as she patted on his chest softly, something out of character for her to do.

"Kakashi, this is my little sister, Hinata."

"Hinata-chan eh? Very…cute." Hinata unconsciously lifted her head and looked at them man before her. He smiled. She blushed again.

Unbeknownst to them,

With that one blush,

With that one smile,

Everything would go downhill….

For Anko.

**A/N : This is a start of a new story! It's KakaHina, and it's dedicated to my inspiration, Author Hinata6. She really inspired me in more ways than one, so if you guys like Hinata stories, mostly SasuHina, go sheck hers out, they're awesome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, though a bit slow ^^" There's going to be quite a lot of drama in this one, so please sit tight and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, PLEASE PLEASE review. It helps me through the day, you have no idea. Even if it's just on word, it only takes a second :3**

**Hope to update soon **


End file.
